Anachronism
by Archaeosine
Summary: Unlike his allies, GigaDramon survives his encounter with the DigiDestined. He soon finds himself out of place in a very different world. Oneshot.


I always thought it was odd how Adventure 01 gave no explanation regarding the fates of GigaDramon and MegaDramon, which gave me the idea for this fanfic. The story starts towards the end of the Dark Masters arc.

* * *

Change is not always gradual. In an instant, everything that one was once familiar with can disappear; GigaDramon experienced this firsthand. 

GigaDramon and MegaDramon were very similar digimon. Identical in appearance except for their coloration and wing structure, the personality of the two dragons was also uniform. They shared the same the same likes, the same sense of humor, and above all, the same violent temperament. Quite powerful on their own, they were nearly unstoppable when they fought side by side. That was precisely why Machinedramon, ruler of the Digital City, chose the two digimon to be his chief enforcers. He could always count upon the duo to make short work of his enemies.

After spending so much time together, the two of them had become very close. GigaDramon even grew to love MegaDramon…and not only as a comrade. MegaDramon meant so much to him; he felt like more than just a friend. GigaDramon had never actually revealed his true feelings towards MegaDramon, though, not knowing how his buddy would react.

The day the DigiDestined arrived in Machinedramon's city didn't seem unusual at first. Having completed their early-morning patrol without seeing anything out of the ordinary, the two dragons rested at their base. It looked as if the remainder of the day would be uneventful. MegaDramon lay sprawled out on a large couch as he took a nap. GigaDramon sat across from him, smiling as he watched his comrade sleep. His thoughts were focused on the subject of MegaDramon. Everything about him seemed perfect to GigaDramon. Just being with him was enough to make him happy.

GigaDramon's reverie was interrupted by a beeping noise that indicated an incoming transmission from headquarters. A monitor attached to the wall flickered to life, with the image of Machinedramon appearing on the screen.

"Hello, GigaDramon. Hmm…where is MegaDramon? I do hope he's not indisposed. I need both of you to rectify a rather urgent situation that seems to have developed."

"He's just sleeping. Hold on, I'll get him."

GigaDramon went over to the sleeping dragon and shook him awake.

"Wake up, the boss is calling us."

MegaDramon muttered something incoherent.

"C'mon, man, this is important!"

MegaDramon sat up slowly and stretched his arms over his head. "Dammit…something always happens whenever I try to sleep…"

Yawning, MegaDramon made his way to the monitor. "Hey boss. Need something?"

"I most certainly do," replied Machinedramon. "A meddlesome group of humans and digimon have decided to make a visit to the city. These so-called DigiDestined consider themselves a force to be reckoned with, but they have yet to encounter the likes of my army. Would you two be so kind as to serve as official greeters for these unwanted guests? I trust that you will reflect our city's famous hospitality."

GigaDramon and MegaDramon looked at each other and grinned.

"Destroy them however you see fit," said Machinedramon. "You two have never disappointed me in the past; don't fail me now."

"No need to fear, boss. This'll be a cinch! Let's move out!" yelled GigaDramon. The two dragons took flight and scoured the city in search of the DigiDestined. They soon spotted them in a hospital building and nearly had them trapped, but the group managed to escape.

"Dammit!" shouted MegaDramon. "So close!"

Another transmission was sent out from Machinedramon, which the duo picked up with the radio receivers built into their helmets.

"Attention all troops! Plan Elimin-8 has been initiated. Destroy all structures in your sector! No matter where they hide, the DigiDestined will not be able to survive the attack!"

"All right!" exclaimed MegaDramon gleefully. "We've got a blank check for destruction!"

MegaDramon began to charge the plasma cannons affixed to his hands, and GigaDramon did the same. They took aim at everything in their sight.

Brilliant fireballs engulfed building after building as the plasma beams struck them. Massive structures were reduced to smoldering piles of rubble in a matter of seconds. It wasn't long before all of the buildings in the sector had been leveled.

"I didn't think the boss was gonna resort to this," remarked MegaDramon as he surveyed the wreckage of the area. "He must have really wanted those DigiDestined killed. Ah, he can always rebuild."

GigaDramon looked around to see if there was anything else for him to destroy, but he found nothing that was still intact. He settled for blasting a twisted mass of steel that was once a radio tower. "I hope we get a chance to do this again sometime. I've never had so much fun in my life!"

Laughing, the duo flew back to their base. As soon as they returned, MegaDramon collapsed on the couch, still tired after being woken up earlier.

"With that taken care of, maybe I can finally get some rest. G'night."

"It's only noon."

"Whatever. My sleeping habits have always been messed up," mumbled MegaDramon as he drifted off to sleep.

Once again, GigaDramon was left with his thoughts. MegaDramon really did mean everything in the world to him. Each time they went out on patrol together, each time they fought a mission, GigaDramon found himself becoming fonder of MegaDramon. He was tired of keeping his love a secret.

GigaDramon intended on telling MegaDramon his true feelings as soon as he woke up. As it turned out, MegaDramon would awaken soon, but under less-than-favorable circumstances. Unbeknownst to the dragons, the DigiDestined were still alive, and they had gone on to destroy Machinedramon. The deletion of the land he once ruled immediately followed Machinedramon's defeat. The base began to shake with increasing intensity as the ground beneath it disintegrated.

"What the hell is going on?" shouted MegaDramon as he sat up with a start.

"Shit! The boss must've gotten killed," realized GigaDramon. "We'd better get out of here, FAST!"

They flew away as quickly as they could. GigaDramon turned his head back to check up on his comrade. The sight he saw almost made his heart stop. MegaDramon hadn't moved fast enough; the base was collapsing right on top of him. GigaDramon wanted to do something to save him, but his survival instincts told him to escape as fast as possible.

Machinedramon had been deleted along with his domain, just like MetalSeadramon with his oceans and Puppetmon with his forests. All that remained of the DigiWorld were the wastelands controlled by Piedmon. GigaDramon landed on a stretch of barren, desolate land.

GigaDramon disliked emotional outbursts, regarding them unbecoming for a fighter like himself. This time, however, he could not restrain himself. GigaDramon sobbed violently at the loss of the only digimon he had ever loved. Tears streamed from the dragon's eyes as he lamented the way he had retreated instead of saving MegaDramon. Realizing that he would never be able to tell MegaDramon that he loved him, GigaDramon wept to the point of choking. He knew that he was a wretched sight, but he didn't care. Besides, no one was around to see him in such a state. Exhausted by his grieving, GigaDramon eventually fell asleep lying curled up out on the plains, his muscular chest softly heaving.

GigaDramon was soon awakened from his brief slumber by another earthquake-like disturbance. Piedmon! He had completely forgotten about the fate of the last Dark Master! Apparently, Piedmon had been deleted as well, because **all** of the remaining land in the DigiWorld was disappearing. The winged dragon was left floating in a dark void.

Looking around, all GigaDramon saw was black open space. Never before had he felt so alone. The world he knew was completely gone, as was the digimon he loved. A feeling of despair overtook his body. He flew around hoping to find a bit of land that was still intact, but his search was in vain. He saw absolutely nothing as he moved through the void, and he began to wonder if there was any point in continuing to live. What else could he do? Float around and wait until he succumbed to starvation and thirst? GigaDramon gazed at the plasma cannons covering his hands. They were powerful weapons. He wondered how painful it would be if he charged the cannons to full strength, removed his helmet, and aimed for his head.

The magnitude of the calamity GigaDramon had experienced left him overwhelmed and extremely fatigued. Floating in the void made him feel lighter than air, and he couldn't keep his eyes open for long. He drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

_"MegaDramon! You're alive!" shouted GigaDramon, hardly believing his eyes._

"_It's me, all right," replied MegaDramon. "In the flesh!"_

"_I'm so glad you're safe! There's something I need to tell you."_

"_What a coincidence! I've been meaning to say something too. You go first."_

"_No, you first."_

"_You first, I insist!"_

"_Ah hell, why don't we just say it together?"_

_MegaDramon and GigaDramon said, "I love you" simultaneously. The two dragons gazed into each other's eyes, moved closer and shared a passionate kiss. It was bliss, but it ended all too soon…_

GigaDramon slowly awoke. His heart sank once he realized that it was nothing more than a dream; MegaDramon was still gone. He soon noticed that he was lying on a soft, cool surface. GigaDramon looked around and realized that he was in the middle of a lush and grassy meadow. The burbling noise of a stream could be heard, and the light from a brightly glowing sun warmed his body. What happened to the void? Thinking he was still dreaming, GigaDramon went over to the stream to see what his reflection looked like. He looked into the water and saw a mirror image of himself staring back. He turned his head left and right. The reflection followed suit. He lowered his mouth to the stream to quench his thirst. The cold, pure water was delicious. GigaDramon knew that the Digital World had truly been restored; this was too vivid to be a dream.

Strangely enough, seeing the restored DigiWorld made GigaDramon happy. Floating through nothingness had made him realize how much he appreciated solid land. He wondered who brought the Digital World back. He assumed that those "DigiDestined" Machinedramon had spoken of did something to undo the Dark Master's reformatting, but he had no idea how they were able to do it. GigaDramon began to feel that he was rather vulnerable now. Being an agent of the group that had treated the Digital World like a plaything and reshaped it into a hideously twisted entity, he knew that he would be almost universally hated. His allies had all been deleted, and he would have to fend for himself. He was a strong digimon, but he no longer had much of a will to fight. After what he had gone through, he wasn't in the mood for more violence. Becoming a sort of hermit seemed to be his only option.

Briefly examining the land around him, GigaDramon spotted a mountain off in the distance. He flew over to it and found that it was filled with caverns, thus providing him with the seclusion he was looking for.

The cave system turned out to be a rather comfortable home. It offered GigaDramon the privacy he needed if he wanted to continue living his life. He was not exactly content with the way things were, however; he missed everyone he used to know, chiefly MegaDramon. Still, he was glad to have the ability to live a somewhat normal life after seeing the void created by the defeat of the Dark Masters. His old life was gone, and he would have to make due with the little he had.

GigaDramon had fought his entire life; what was to happen to him? Without the drive to resume his ways as a fighter, all he could do was live a dull life of routine. GigaDramon lived in a new world, one where he no longer had a purpose.

Flying was one of the few pleasures GigaDramon had now. He never flew to any particular destination, choosing instead to just soar around the unpopulated mountain area. His daily flights were a chance to keep his wings strong and clear his soul of the malaise that often plagued him.

A storm began to brew one morning before his flight. GigaDramon figured that he was fast enough to make it back before it hit, but he underestimated the storm's speed. He ran into the violent tempest mid-flight and was forced to return to his cave early. On his way back, he noticed a very unusual sight: another digimon. The mountainous region was deserted, and he thought that no one lived there but him.

The digimon was a Geckomon. He was pinned under a fallen tree and looked to be unconscious. As the winds of the storm pounded GigaDramon, he wondered what to do. He thought of getting back home as fast as possible, but remembering MegaDramon's fate, he couldn't bring himself to leave the Geckomon there.

GigaDramon carried the digimon to his cave and gently placed him on the ground. The Geckomon didn't appear to have any serious injuries, and his breathing seemed normal. He would wake up soon. GigaDramon realized that this was the first digimon he had come into contact with since MegaDramon had been deleted. It felt strange being in the presence of another being again.

The Geckomon came to and wearily sat up, clutching his head.

"Whoa…what happened?" he asked.

"A tree fell on you during the storm. You might have a minor concussion, but it's nothing I'd worry about. You'll be fine. I brought you here after I found you lying knocked out. This is my home, by the way. I know it's not much, but who cares?"

"No wonder my head's killing me. Thanks for helping me, pal. I'm Geckomon. Who are you?"

GigaDramon laughed softly. There was a time when his name was synonymous with chaos and the mere sight of him struck terror into the heart of everyone he encountered. Now he had come across a digimon who had no idea who he even was.

"The name's GigaDramon."

"GigaDramon…to be honest, I've never heard of you."

"I'm not surprised," said GigaDramon. "I'm what you might call a loner."

"As far as I'm concerned, you're what I call a lifesaver! I was trying to get back to my village, and I think I got lost when that storm hit. I can't remember what exactly happened to me, but I'll take your word about the tree. Certainly feels like I got clobbered with one. Thanks again for the help!"

"Not a problem," replied GigaDramon with a smile. "Sounds like the storm is beginning to die down. I suppose you'll be leaving soon."

"I guess. I don't know how I'll get home. Seriously, I have no idea where we are. This place is like the middle of nowhere."

"Tell me about it. Maybe I could fly you to your village."

"Really? You'd do that?" exclaimed the Geckomon with audible excitement.

"Hey, look around - you think I have anything better to do?"

The two digimon went outside. The storm had cleared and the midday sun was suspended in the middle of the sky.

"So, what do I do?" asked Geckomon.

"I'm not exactly used to being a taxi, so I'll have to make this up as I go along," said GigaDramon. "Just climb on my back, I guess. You can hold onto my neck if you feel like you're going to fall. And watch the hair. If you pull my hair, I can't be held responsible for what happens to you."

Geckomon hoisted himself up onto the dragon's back. As excited as he was, Geckomon couldn't help feel a little bit nervous.

"You won't go too fast, right?"

"I can't say that I will. Hang on tight!" GigaDramon shouted as he took off.

Geckomon's nervousness disappeared in an instant. Hitching a flight on the back of a GigaDramon was not something most digimon got to experience.

"Yee ha! This is awesome!" yelled Geckomon.

Geckomon's village appeared off on the horizon. "Wait a second…that's where I live! I guess you can use the clearing below us to land."

GigaDramon dove sharply and turned up just before he hit the ground, making a safe, if abrupt, landing. Geckomon jumped off GigaDramon's back, still feeling a bit lightheaded by the experience of flying.

"Wow. That's something you don't get to do everyday! Again, I can't thank you enough, GigaDramon. I really appreciate everything you've done for me. You're always welcome to stop by the village."

"I'll keep that in mind," replied GigaDramon. "I think I'll pay a visit someday. See you later, man."

"So long!" shouted Geckomon as he waved goodbye.

As GigaDramon flew back to his cave, a sort of exuberance flowed through his body. He actually felt somewhat content. He experienced a rather bizarre sensation, one that he was not accustomed to. For the first time in ages, GigaDramon didn't feel quite so out-of-place. It was an unusual feeling indeed.

-The End-


End file.
